Iconic Nightmare
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if one of the Iconic Boyz gets kidnapped and what do the other boyz do to get him back and what do the people want
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a typical night at Icon Dance Complex dancing and having fun

"So guys truth or dare" Vinny said

"Ok" Madison said

"Chris truth or dare" Jason said

"Truth" Chris said

"What was the worst thing you did as a child" Mikey asked

"I stole money from my mom and blamed it on my sister" Chris said

"Wow ok Chris your turn" Mikey said

"Madison truth or dare" Chris said

"Dare" Madison said

"I dare you to… kiss Vinny for twenty seconds" Jason said

"What" Madison screamed

"Mad let's just do it can't be that bad" Vinny said

Madison moaned and kissed him and saw a flash.

"What was that" Jason said

"I don't know but lets go rehearse one last time before we leave" Mikey said

The boys went back to rehearsing and afterwards said they would call one of the boys when they got home.

"So Chris who are you calling" Nick asked

"Madison" Chris said

"Madison" Vinny said

"You" Madison said

"So everyone knows" Mikey said

They all nodded and went home. Chris walked out of the studio and headed home through Englishtown's Murder District when he felt someone behind him and took off running.

"I don't know why my mom lives on the other side of this and my sister couldn't pick me up" he said to himself while running

He stopped to cacth his breath and felt a hand go over his mouth and pulled into and pulled into an alley and looked scared


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's going on" Chris said scared

"We want you" the voice said while tying his arms behind him tightly

"Why me" Chris moaned

"Because your what we want" a different voice said

"Like what" Chris said while they searched his pockets for his phone

"You, you just have that style we need" a different voice said

Chris looked at the guys before feeling a cloth go over his nose and mouth and breathed the stuff that was on and passed out. Madison was in his room waiting for Chris to call. He sat on his bed staring at his phone.

"What's wrong bro" his older brother Justin asked

"Well we think someone is stalking us and we told each other we would call another boy and Chris was suppose to call me and he hasn't called yet so I'm worried" Madison said while wiping a tear away

"It's ok to cry baby bro" he said while walking into his room

"Justin he is like my best friend and I cant stand being like this" Madison said while hugging his brother and crying

"Mad it's ok they will find him"

"What's wrong" Madison's younger brother Spencer asked

"Madison is just upset, what's up" Justin asked

"Mom is talking on the phone"

"To whom" Madison asked

"Chris's mom"

Madison picked up the phone to listen in and looked shocked at what he heard.

"What's up Mad" Justin asked

"Well lets say I know what happened to Chris" Madison said while turning off his phone and looking outside

"What happened" Spencer asked

"Well it what I heard was when Chris was on his way home he got kidnapped" Madison said while curling up on his bed

"How" the two brothers

"He was walking home and he had to go through the murder part of town and I guess that's what happened" Madison said

"Madison its okay I know it will be" Justin said while rubbing his back

"Hey I know Madison heard and he's needed back at Icon to discuss this, and can you take him Justin and maybe Spencer to" Mrs. Alamia said

"Ya mom I will" Justin said

Madison got up off his bed and went downstairs and waited for his brothers. Once they got their they didn't know what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Madison went inside Icon and found Vinny and the Rubiano brothers talking

"So why are we here again" Vinny asked

"Well lets say one of the boyz went missing" Madison said

"What happened" Nick Rubiano asked

"Well I think that is what Geo wanted to tell us" Vinny said

"Ya so where are the other guys" Madison asked

"Waiting in the studio for us" Tristan said

The four boys went into the studio looking at the missing person and realized it was Chris.

'Ok guys as you can tell someone is missing, Chris got kidnapped while leaving the studio and we wanted you guys to be the first to know. Chris's mom called me and told me she wanted me to let you guys know so when school comes tomorrow it won't be a shocker and you can tell the teachers do any of you have any classes with him" Geo asked

"I have a few classes" Nick Rubiano said

"I have some" Madison said

"Ok so will you guys tell them what happened"

The two nodded and looked worried.

"And what about that dance Chris has a solo and we cant do that dance without him" Jared said

"Ya that's true" Vinny said

"We can work around that now guys if you find out anything please call the police and tell them" Geo said

After that Madison, Nick Rubiano, Jason, and Vinny went back to Madison's house and had a little sleepover

"So how do we handle this" Nick said while rolling out his sleeping bag

"I don't know" Madison said while putting their school stuff on in the hall

" I just hope he's ok" Jason said while looking outside

"I know me too" Vinny said

'Just think we know he's ok for now" Madison said

"Ya but Madison we need him for this weekend" Jason said

"Jay don't worry we'll find him" Nick said while hugging him

Jason smiled and saw that four friends were smiling. The next day the four boyz were downstairs waiting for Madison's brother

"That was an interesting night" Madison said

"Ya think I heard Vinny talk in his sleep" Jason said

"What really" Nick said happy

"Ya I do ok" Vinny said

At school they went to their lockers which where right next to each other and looked at each other and sighed and went to class. Nick Rubiano followed Madison to English and looked worried.

"I'm scared" Nick said

"So I'm I" Madison said while sitting down

"Ok first I'm going to do attendance then we will get to today's lesson Madison"

"Here" Madison said

"Chris"

"Mrs. Collins we have some news about him" Nick said

"What happened" she asked worried

"You want to say it" Nick said

"Sure well on his way home yesterday from dance practice when he got kidnapped" Madison said while whipping a tear away

"Do they know where he is" the teacher asked

Madison and Nick shook their head before crying and running out of the class room.

"Ok class silent read until I get back" she said

Madison and Nick were crying when they saw the teacher

"Guys I know how close you guys were why don't you guys take the rest of the class period and just relax instead of stressing" she said to the kids

"Thanks" Madison and Nick said in unison

"No problem" the teacher said

Madison and Nick went back inside and grabbed their stuff and went outside for some fresh air.

"Ok I'm just scared for him remember what happened with his dad" Nick R said scared

"So I'm I" Madison said

They saw the group of friends outside looking worried

"You guys couldn't handle it" Jared said

"Ya it was just too much" Nick R said

"Same for all of us" Jason said

"But guys we have to think postive, we know hes out thier somewhere we need to have hope, and think about Michael and Ashley to, thier brother is out somewhere" Madison said

"True so what about dance when we were all together" John said

"Ya i havent planned that far ahead just yet, but we need to have hope"

Chris's POV

I woke up and realized I wasn't in my room or at school. I knew I was somewhere I didn't know. Oh that's right I was kidnapped. I tried to get untied. And I heard something.

The kidnappers went and took off his blindfold and Chris's eyes adjusted the the new light.

AN 1: Well this is the lastest chapter

AN2: And ya


End file.
